


Blind Date

by LunaraLymphea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaraLymphea/pseuds/LunaraLymphea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date between Dave and Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting it up

Her pencil was sharpened to such a sharp point that instead of writing the problems from her Calculus book the pencil was tearing through the notebook paper, but then what do you expect when you had been staring at the same problem for half an hour and had gotten no where on it? The pencil sharpener that had assissted in this heinous act was sitting next to the trash can in her room completely filled with wooden shavings, yet another clue that she was procrastinating on her work. Her bass sat in the corner polished to blinding brightness and tuned to an inch of it's musical life.

She had absolutely nothing left to do except these problems her horrid teacher had assigned. The fact that she couldn't use the computer to do it was even more of an out rage considering she was enrolled in an online school. Her long black hair was styled in an absolutely perfect french braid down the middle of her back and her glasses had been shoved back on her nose so often that she was almost positive that there was a bruise between her bright green eyes. Jade Harley had been sitting in the same spot so long that she could no longer feel her legs and considering she was in a comfy computer chair it was definately saying something. She moaned lightly and let her head fall on the desk with a loud 'Bang'.

"This is utterly pointless."

She moaned to the calculus book that mocked her inability to focus. Though to be fair it wasn't her fault. Any other day she could have been done with this set of homework hours ago. The looming date later that evening had her to the point of distraction and she couldn't focus on anything long enough to put together what she was doing. Her good friend Rose Lalonde had tricked her into losing a bet just so she could further trick her into going on a date with a mystery guy who Rose swore that she knew and who was perfect for her. She smirked slightly at the thought of the poor sap Rose had convinced to go on the date with her. No one from Rose's circle of friends would want to go on a date with the island girl. It was the main reason she only had a few friends to begin with! From the list of people she knew there were only a couple guys that Rose could pick to go with her, John Egbert being the top of the list. He seemed to like her well enough and they had some great times together! They would all go as a group to an amusement park and Rose and John would drag her on all of their favorites, basically any ride that could even slightly induce vomiting made the list of rides Jade 'had to go on'. She smiled at the memory, she hoped it was John atleast then they could laugh through the night.

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT WHO WHO WH-" Jade jumped as her phone started playing one of her favorite Baha Men songs, the same song that was assigned to the ring leader of tonight's utter catastrophy.

-tentacleTherapist begain pestering gardenGnostic-

TT: Hello Jade.

TT: I hope you are dressed and ready for your blind mingling tonight?

GG: If you mean my blind date then no.

GG: I already told you i'm not going!

TT: What if I enlightened you on the fact that I was parked in your driveway?

GG: I still wouldn't go!

TT: What if I enlightened you to the fact that your date was not in the car and I had Bec in here instead.

GG: How did you get Bec in your car?

TT: He seems to be rather enthused by the idea of your blind mingling session.

GG: Blind date.

TT: It matters not.

TT: Quickly dress in the adorable dress that you have in your closet.

GG: How did you know it was in my closet?

TT: Where else would it be?

GG: Good point.

TT: Post haste!

GG: Fine.

-gardenGnostic has ceased pestering tentacleTherapist- 

Jade turned from her unsolved problems and her phone to the light blue dress hanging up in her closet with white accents and Bec's outline in black on the belt. She sighs to herself and stands up looking at it. She had set it out knowing that Rose would convince her to go. Or maybe she was a little enthused by the idea of meeting this mystery person. In anycase she undid the braid and set about putting some kind of make up on her face so Rose wouldn't try and make her more sophisticated looking in the car, then slips on the form fitting dress. The material was smooth and slid on her body easily without even really mussing her hair she looks in her full length mirror then pulls on her tenis shoes smiling at her reflection. She was as good as she was planning on getting and Rose would have to deal with it. 

She heads outside making sure to wave good bye to her grandfather and lock the door, when she got out to Rose's old black Nissan with purple seat covers she can't help but smile. The old car had been a 16th birthday present from Rose's mom but it had been different colors at the time, the main one being white. For some odd reason it didn't sit well with Rose so she had it painted and bought the seat covers for a few bucks and had been making memories in it with Jade since.

"Bec isn't in here." Jade says as she enters the vehicle. 

"Oh right he just left." 

"No he didn't."

"How do you know? You just got here!"

"Because I saw Bec laying on my bed when you texted me."

"Hehehe ok you've found me out Jade. Now lets go before John beats me there."

Jade sighed a breath of relief she knew it was going to be John, that made her outlook on the rest of the night infinatly better. Atleast this way they could laugh and joke about things instead of sitting there awkwardly. Rose pulled into an Olive Garden and parked her car though she didn't get out. 

"Alright, your reservations are under Lalonde and let's hope they understood my instructions when I placed it." Rose says with a smile making a hand motion to get out of the car. 

"Wait you aren't coming in with me?"

"Surely you don't think I would accompany you on a blind mingle!"

"The phrase is Blind date Rose, and yes I did! It's just going to make things more embarrassing if it's just me and John!"

"I never said it was John who was enjoying your company tonight did I?" She says as she reaches across the seats to shut the door on the now stunned silent Jade, and pulls out of the parking lot. Jade watches her only life line drive away until she can't see the red lights in the traffic any longer then heads inside. As long as Momma Lalonde as paying for it she was going to enjoy her night even if it was with some strange person.

She was seated in the back in a private area and had purposly faced away from the doorway so she wouldn't be able to see who it was she orders an appetizer salad and munches on the complimentary rolls while she waits. She really didn't want to seem like a pig but she was so nervous that if the rolls didn't get demolished the tissue that she had brought just incase she had to sneeze was going to become soft white confetti. After a few minutes the waitress walks by her table with a single menu and motions towards the opposite bench from her. She closes her eyes and tries to picture John walking in with a goofy smile on his face and a white tulip in his hand for her to play up the part of her blind date. The cologne she inhales isn't John's but it is wonderful smelling all the same, she could tell immediately that it wasn't cheap perfume but some high dollar one, probably French. She opens her eyes to a warm smile and an almost relieved look on her date's face. The black tux had been lint rolled and pressed and the red tie was bold but not off the walls. His blonde hair tousled just so that it looked like it had been on pure accident but in reality had probably taken a good solid hour to perfect. The Aviators were hanging from his tux pocket in place of a flower and his red eyes had a happy glow to them, the freckles splattering his face were highlighted in the low light but made him even more approachable and gorgeous at once. She relaxes into a smile then giggles out loud right as he does both of them thinking the same thing, that Rose had fooled them both but in the best way possible. 

"So did she tell you that it was going to be me?" He asks in a soft voice after the giggles had awarded the two a bunch of glares from nearby patrons.

"No, I assume that she didn't tell you either?" She asks still smiling like a goof-ball but not wanting to stop feeling so elated at the turn out.

"Of course not, this is Rose we are talking about." 

"So did you fight her or were you looking forward to coming?" She asks getting right to the part that she was most worried about.

"I wasn't comfortable with not knowing who it was if that's what you are asking. Though now that I do I'm happy I came." 

"What do you mean?" She asks though her spirits were lifted by that admittance.

"Well it gives me a good reason to talk to you." He says without a moments hesitation the confidence that could only be the Strider Bane was rolling off of him. 

"Why didn't you have a good reason before?" She asks completely curious.

"Because you always seemed to have some where to be or something important to do."

"Did I?" He nods once then leans back in his booth seat and snags one of the remaining rolls from the basket.

"I've always wanted to talk to you Jade." 

"To me? But i thought you didn't swing for my team." She says blatently since he was being obvious she decided that she would try to match his confidence.

"I'll admit that some guys I find attractive and if not for my love of the ladies i'd give them a chance." He says taking a bite of the bread half way through so he was talking with his mouth full after the 'i find attractive' part. Jade giggles lightly at the whole situation, the bad boy Dave Strider was her blind date, and he had been wanting to talk to her for a while now. What could go wrong?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I will be posting a second chapter just give me some time to type it if you will. This date could either go innocently or sexy let me know what you want to see if you would.


	2. Lazy author gets off her bum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I take a break from my job to write some stuff for the important people's ^ω^

The dinner was sprinkled with laughs and stories along with teasing about certain games they played. Once finished he stood up and offered his hand to her and lead her out of the restaurant.

She scanned the parking lot of the car she always wanted to ride in and found it only too easily.  
the black car with red interior was sitting the farthest it could from any other vehicle on the lot and she grinned at the luck that he had brought her favorite of the collection he drove. The Mustang glinted dully in the light from a nearby parking pole and she could practically hear the dangerous growl of the engine.

Dave glanced at her with a smirk, "Couldnt leave my favorite girl at home while I was courting another could I?" 

She shook her head and glanced away from the car her expression glowing with anticipation, "Of course not but one could call that cheating if you aren't careful."

"Yeah...but as many times as I kiss her she won't kiss me back." He says with another knowing smirk before taking a step towards her, "What about you Harley? Will you kiss me back?" He questions before wrapping his left arm around her waist and his right holding her head he kisses her letting her body fall into a dip but only to give the illusion of sweeping her off her feet. She blushes for a moment before closing her eyes and kissing him back. 

He chuckles lightly after she does so and breaks the kiss before she can even register his soft lips on hers. "Don't think I'm going to let you have it all at once. That's a tad insulting to the strider legacy. Bro would have me washing his plushes for weeks."

She catches her breath but her eyes had been snared by his and she couldn't look away for the life of her, "We couldn't have that now could we."

He chuckles again before setting her up right and walking to the drivers side door letting her reorient herself and find her door in her own time.

She blinks for a second before making her way to the door and sliding in the purring starting as soon as her door shut. 

"Do you know where I live then?" She asks as he starts driving not having asked her for her address.

"Why would I need to know that?" He asks looking at her out oout he corners of his eyes.

"Well...I...." He smiles.

"You thought you were only being treated to dinner? That's just where Madame Lalondes plans end. Mine take over from there."

"And what is it you have planned?"

"A surprise."

She rolls her eyes but knows better then to ask and as they pull into a parking garage she recognizes some of the cars she was passing.

"Arent these all you and your brothers cars?"

"Yeah. This is our garage after all." 

"But all that's around her are apartment buildings?" 

"I'm failing to see the reason for your confusion, so far you have been correct in every statement."

"You don't live in some gigantic mansion?"

"No but you'd better keep the rumor going. It took weeks to get enough people telling it for everyone to believe it." 

She stares at him before she starts giggling, "Dont worry your secret is safe with me." She says as they pull into a vacant spot and hop out. He leads her around to the building next to it and slides a key into the emergency stairwell door popping it open and holding it for her. 

The silence in the stair well was almost choking her, the carpet, a bright white to match the walls, was doing its job at masking their footsteps and before long they came to a room that had the sweet bro and hella Jeff logo on it. He steps around her and opens the door to his somewhat messy apartment with lil call sitting on a stand staring at the door waiting for him. With a quick motion he slips his aviators from his pocket over her eyes with a grin.

"Cal says your gonna need these." He says before grabbing the puppet and hoisting it over his shoulder, the puppets head fell back so as Dave walked forward the eyes stared on Jade. It was the one thing that she couldn't handle. 

He had brought the thing to show and tell at kindergarten when they were little and she had brought Bec, the pup stood over her and glared at the puppet up until it was time to go home. She figured if Bec was unnerved by it then she should be too and that thought remained the same even now. 

She followed Dave carefully keeping her eyes on the puppet until lil cal was placed in Bro's room.

Dave turned around shut the door and led her a by further to his room. She gazed at all of his music things and smiled his music talents, while raw, were incredible and she remembered that she had wanted to show him her bass rework of one of her favorites from his mix tape he gave her rose and John.

He leads her to the bed and sits down with her. He faces her and seems a little nervous. He leans forward with no preamble and kisses her lightly but passionately, leading her down onto his bed so he was hovering over her.

He breaks the kiss for a moment. "Jade, I have a confession..."

"What would that be Dave?" She asks her mind so dizzy from the kiss that she hadn't put it together yet.

"Bringing you here, I had intended to watch a movie with you then let you sleep here if you wished but as we drove my thoughts became less pure. Jade, will you let me make love to you?"

She is brought from her cloud of happiness straight to earth. And stares at him before an answer pops in her head.

"Dave...."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realize how incredibly mean this is of me but I have lost the time to write and am pushed to go to work so I will leave this here. Feel free to be angry with me in the comments I shall return and wright more at a later time.


	3. Last chapter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the moment people have been waiting for let's hope I do it justice >.>

"Dave, I had hoped you would ask me that." 

She whispers before nodding and kissing him again. He takes a breath around the kiss before returning it. His hands move up to her face his thumbs rubbing the soft skin of her cheeks slowly before one moved back to her long black hair, his fingers entwining themselves in it. 

Her body moving against him and only coaxing him further. Her hands moving to his coat and working it off. His hand not twisted in her hair attempted to help her only to fumble and have to release her to get it off. 

She smiled happy that he seemed as nervous as she felt, and while not the blind confidence he and his brother were known for it was endearing either way. He untucks his shirt and she begins undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. He chuckles lightly when her hands start shaking and the buttons become harder to undo. She glances up at him before taking a breath and letting it out slowly to calm herself. 

She finally gets it off only to press her fingers to his chest, he shivers lightly as she scratches his chest lightly. 

"You have some really cold hands." He says with a half smile. 

"It's not my fault you are burning up..." She says his body heat incredible as if he was on fire.

He chuckles again before pushing her gently back to the bed and kissing her again her hands rubbing themselves everywhere she could reach until he sighed a little frustratedly. 

"You've rubbed me everywhere but where I need you to...." He says pointedly only rewarding him with her face turning a bright red. He smiles then kisses her again taking her hand and guiding her downward. 

She feels the smooth material of his pants and takes another breath around the kiss before working on undoing his belt and the button under it. He on the other hand begins working on reaching around to the zipper on her dress. She arches her back slightly so he could get at it a little easier only to rub against his growing bulge by accident his breath pulling into his lungs slightly before a small moan escaped him. She blushes more but in that moment his hand rapidly unzipped the dress and his other pulled it down so she was laying under him in her bra. 

She blushes brighter before closing her eyes tightly. He smiles then kisses her neck and collarbone the hand at her back moving to her breast. His breath was warm and slow on her neck as he rubbed her slowly coaxing her to relax before his head moved lower. She felt her bra move only to be replaced with his mouth as he sucked on the now exposed nipple. Her body rose slightly and a small gasp escaped her as he worked. Her legs moved against his rubbing him slightly her hands on his back moving with his mouth.

He lets her go only to claim the twin and roll her just released nipple between his thumb and fore fingers. She moaned softly as his hands trailed over her soft skin. He comes up for breath again then reclaims her mouth, his hands reaching around to unclasp the now useless bra. Her hands make it down to his pants where she is no longer shy and rubs him firmly his breath turning ragged before he pulls off her dress his fingers finding her and rubbing her, her breath turning as ragged as his. 

He shakes his head slightly, "I can't take it any more." He growls before removing his pants and grabbing a small square off his night stand a few seconds later he placed his tip against her. "Are you sure you want this." He says seriously, they both past the point of no return but he knew if she wasn't sure, even a little he would stop for she was worth it. 

She nods her breath starting to catch back up to her before he nodded with her and pressing into her slowly, his breath catching as he does so. Her body tensed as he slid into her, her warm tunnel engulfing him completely. Her breath turns to pants and both have to stop to breath before he pushes completely inside a small pop causing both of them to jump. His eyes go wide before glancing at her. 

"You didn't....." He gasps out before she presses her hand against his lips. He gets the message and rocks his body slowly, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back into her a small cry escaping her as he filled her once more. After the first she loosened for him and he could go a little faster, his body begging to go faster but he held himself back for her waiting for her to be ready. Her face relaxes and she begins rocking against him, her breath evening slightly though still panting slightly. He takes a breath then speeds up filling her faster their breath matching each other. She closes her eyes once more before her pants turn to cries, her body rocking against him as his member fills her again and again, after a moment his hand moves up to the headboard of his bed and pulls them both closer to it only to pound her harder and faster. Their combined movements only pushing them closer before his breath catches a he groans lightly only for her to tense once more and her tunnel to squeeze him gently his groan becoming a low moan of pleasure. His breath slowing as they held still in the after glow of their orgasms. He glances at her and smiles lightly having forgotten to remove her glasses and his aviators. He lets go of the headboard and removes the aviators her eyes opening at the movement. 

He smiles gently, "You are beautiful." He whispers to her, she smiles back before leaning forward and kissing him gently. 

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asks out of breath, he nods then pulls out of her slowly his breath calming down as he laid down next to her and facing her. She turns as well so as they fell asleep the last thing they saw was each other's eyes.


End file.
